


Foster Brothers

by Gallavichfiction



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:51:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3640788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallavichfiction/pseuds/Gallavichfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: The Gallagher children are put in the foster system at an early age and sent from home to home. At one of there first homes, Ian meets a young boy named Mickey and they boys become close.<br/>"The Gallaghers were taken from their home by men and women in suits. Fiona was sixteen, Lip eleven, Ian ten, Debs six, Carl five, and Liam had just been born. Frank and Monica had been arrested for possession. The charges were not too serious, but the police and the city no longer saw them as fit parents. A part of Fiona wondered what took the city so long to realize this, but most of her was incredibly anxious for all of her siblings. She had no idea where they were all being shipped off, and although this wasn't the first time she had been in a foster home, she had a feeling in her gut, that this time they wouldn't be getting out"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Placement for Kings

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second multi-chapter fic, and I plan to make it longer than the first. I have high hopes for this story and have many cool ideas for possible story lines. I hope you all enjoy it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gallaghers are taken from their home under distressing situations, and worry about where the social workers will take them.

The Gallaghers were taken from their home by men and women in suits. Fiona was sixteen, Lip eleven, Ian ten, Debs six, Carl five, and Liam had just been born. It was a bright sunny Sunday afternoon, and Lip felt like the sun was somehow mocking their distress.

Frank and Monica had been arrested for possession. The charges were not too serious, but the police and the city no longer saw them as fit parents. A part of Fiona wondered what took the city so long to realize this, but most of her was incredibly anxious for all of her siblings. She had no idea where they were all being shipped off, and although this wasn't the first time she had been in a foster home, she had a feeling in her gut, that this time they wouldn't be getting out. 

Fiona stepped into the large white government van and slid in the back seat, she held her baby brother in her arms. "It'll all be okay guys, don't worry." She spoke to her siblings calmly, allowing her voice to reassure them when she herself was freaking out. Fiona knew she had to be the strong one, she always had been. She had been parenting her siblings ever since she could remember. Frank and Monica couldn't be trusted with goldfish let alone, six dependents. "We'll be fine."

Fiona worried throughout the entire drive, where in god's name were they going. Where the hell were they going to live? and more importantly were they going to be together? Liam began to cry and Fiona cradled him to her chest, rocking him slowly and trying desperately to keep her own tears at bay. 

Lip stared out the window in anger, he was seething. How could Frank and Monica be so stupid, how could Fiona let this happen? Lip knew it wasn't his sister's fault, but she had been the one to take care of them for so long. Lip felt a little betrayed that his sister couldn't protect them when, the vultures came. Fiona was droning on about how it would be okay, how they would all be together, and protect each other. Lies. Lip knew better, many of his classmates had been shipped off to foster care, and often they were taken from not only their parents but their siblings too. Fiona had no power here, she couldn't protect them, no matter how much she may want to. 

Ian was holding a shaking whimpering Debbie, in the middle seat. She clung onto her older brother, with all of her strength. She was scared that if she let go the bad men would take him away too, just like they took Mommy and Daddy. Ian held on with the same conviction. Yes, his family was screwed up. Ian knew they weren't exactly the Brady Bunch, but that didn't mean that for one second he would want their messed up family to be torn apart. 

"We will get through this."

Even though Ian didn't believe Fiona's words, her voice helped soothe him. Hearing Fiona speaking so calmly, gave Ian a glimmer of hope. If Fiona believed they would be okay, maybe they would be. Ian hung on to Fiona's every word with every fiber of his being. He could not imagine living in some strangers home, but if he was with his siblings, he knew they would be okay. 

The van stopped outside a big house, and Carl was the first to hop out. Carl still did not fully understand what was happening, he knew his siblings were tense, and the social workers had explained the situation. However, Carl didn't really listen when adults spoke. All Carl knew was that they couldn't live at home for a while, but if he had to choose between their small rat-infested house, and this mansion, there was no contest. Carl gazed in the house in pure wonder, the social workers had kept talking about placements, where they would live. Well, this was a placement for kings. He ran up the steps, ahead of the protesting social worker and knocked loudly on the door. 

 


	2. Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gallaghers get settled into the house, and meet the guardian, and the other residents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 Modified (3/30/15)

A tall blond haired woman opened the door, her perfectly groomed eyebrows lifted in confusion. She looked down at five-year old Carl who was grinning up at her like she was an angel. "Why hello there, sweetie. Who might you be?"

The social worker, stepped beside Carl looking vaguely annoyed and spoke quietly, "We apologize again, for any inconvenience Nancy."

Nancy waved her hand in dismissal, "Diane, it is fine. Believe me, what's six more kids for a couple nights, we certainly have the rooms."

Diane nodded firmly, "Thank you again. We will try not to inconvenience you for too long, it is only temporary. While we try to find placements for the kids."

"Placements?" Fiona asked worriedly, baby Liam was squirming in her arms, "We're not going to be together?"

"We will certainly try our best," Diane said reassuredly, 'But with so many children it is unlikely. We were lucky enough that Nancy was willing to make room for you all here for a while."

Nancy nodded, "We certainly have enough room." She said smiling kindly. "Why are we all standing here on the porch? Please come in, come in. I will introduce you to the other foster kids."

The Gallaghers walked in and immediately exhaled at the beauty of the house. Lip looked around, his watchful eyes taking in every painting, every statue, every gleaming marble slap of the stairwell and every sparkling crystal of the chandelier. Nancy peered into the next room, "Danny, Nicole, Mandy, Mickey?"

Ian watched as four kids came out of the huge archway, and was surprised to see that they appeared normal in comparison. Nancy was dressed in a beautiful, expensive looking dress, and the kids wore hoodies, sweatshirts and jeans. Ian couldn't help feeling that they looked out of place, in the same way he felt. 

Nancy approached the children, her smile gleaming almost as bright as the chandelier and put a hand on the tallest boys shoulder. "Danny, why don't you introduce yourself."

The tall black boy looked at her for a moment, rolled his eyes and spoke to the Gallaghers in a monotone voice a speech that he had clearly repeated multiple times before, "I'm Danny I'm fifteen and I used to be an at risk youth, I did some bad things, but now that I live with Nancy I am a respectful citizen, and hope to be a contributing member of society." 

The girl beside Danny scowled, "Hello I'm Nicole, I'm thirteen and my parents used to smoke crack. Now I live with Nancy who doesn't." Danny smirked beside her, and Fiona couldn't help but smile a little too. 

Nicole nudged the younger girl beside her, who looked up startled, and a little frightened.

"Sorry," Nancy apologized, "We took in Mandy and Mickey just a couple weeks ago, they are still settling in."

Nicole nudged Mandy again and the small pale dark haired girl spoke with a hollow voice, "My name is Mandy Milkovich. I'm ten. My mom is dead, my dad is in jail, and my brother and I live here now."

Mickey nodded and continued, "Our dad is coming to get us back, as soon as he's out of jail."

"Well, we will have to work on our introductions a bit, but I appreciate the effort." Nancy said her perky smile never wavered, but her blue eyes seemed more strained than sparkly.

Diane, the social worker, put her hand on Fiona's shoulder. "Why don't you introduce yourselves."

Mickey Milkovich glared at the new arrivals. It was bad enough living with the fucking golden boy Danny, and the punk haired poser Nicole. They were both older than him, and he could feel their judgmental eyes on him all the goddamn time. Now he knew that there would be more eyes around, watching what he was doing, being in his space.

It was so hard living in this palace and not stealing everything he saw. He knew if he took even just two of these paintings he would have enough money to bail his dad out of jail. The only thing stopping him was the watchful eyes, and his fear of going back to juvie.

 Mandy stood shyly beside her brother. She too stared at the new kids, but she  did not feel the same level of anger that her brother did. She just felt more anxious, more frightened. Mandy was ten and she had been beaten since the day she was born, her dad was a drunk, a drug dealer and an abusive father. Both Mickey and Mandy were too young to remember, but Terry Milkovich had actually been tried for the murder of their mother. She has died from internal bleeding after a very bad beating from her 'loving' husband. Although, Mickey and Mandy did not remember this event exactly, both Mandy and Mickey had a deep rational fear of their father. Mandy's thoughts were interrupted, when the oldest newcomer, the girl who looked around Danny's age spoke up. 

Fiona looked around the room, looked at the faces of her siblings, looked at the social workers kindly stern face, the foster mother's fake perky one, and the foster kids' tired, wary ones. "Why don't you just start by saying your name, why you're here and what you want to gain by being here." The social worker had murmured to her gently.

Fiona sighed heavily, she hated that she was not in control of this situation. They were being forced to live here and there was nothing she could do to stop it. The only thing keeping her calm, was Liam squirming in her arms. Fiona looked at her baby brother she spoke. She addressed the group but continued to look at her biracial brother. "My name is Fiona Gallagher, I am sixteen.Our parents just got taken in for drugs. I've never been in juvie, or done drugs." Fiona sighed, "All I want is to be with my siblings, and keep them safe."

Mickey wasn't sure whether to be impressed or disgusted at the teenage girl's speech. Mickey had a couple older siblings, (locked up at the moment) and none of them had ever looked as protective or loving at him, as Fiona was looking at her siblings. Mickey wasn't sure to feel jealous or sick. 

Fiona also gestured to the infant, holding him out for a moment "This is my brother Liam, and he's five months old." Her voice was soft as she introduced Liam, she practically cooed. She couldn't help but smile as she looked at Liam's giggly face. She hated this house, hated this situation and despised that they had to be here. However, she forgot all that as she looked at the calm happy face of her brother. She could feel her shoulders begin to relax, "and this is Lip, Ian, Carl, and Debbie." She said gesturing at her other siblings. 

 

"Wonderful," Nancy said, ,her voice bubbly and bright "That was lovely Fiona, so heartfelt. Now, kids, why don't you show the Gallaghers to their rooms." She gestured to the foster kids and waved the Gallaghers away. 

 


	3. Room Assignments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gallaghers settle in to their new foster home and find that they don't get rooms to themselves. Their new foster mother has problems of her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have subscribed to this fic, please reread the end of ch 2, as it was modified (3/30/15)

At Nancy's cue, the Gallaghers shuffled around the room finding their crap. Fiona picked up her bag shifting Liam to one arm.  "Fiona?" Deb murmured at her side, tugging on her shirt.

 "What is it Debs?" Fiona asked concerned, looking at her younger sister's sweet sad face. 

"How long are we going to stay here?" Debbie asked, her eyes gazing warily around the room.

"Only as long as we have to sweets." Fiona answered rubbing a hand through Debbie's frizzy hair.

Lip and Ian both had all their shit in their backpacks, "Hang on, let me grab that for you, bud." Ian said lifting Carl's knapsack and hanging it over his arm too. 

Danny gestured for the Gallaghers to follow him, and led them up the stairs. The marble stairwell was a masterpiece in itself. It sparkled and shined, and Fiona was careful up each step. She didn't want to slip and fall, especially while she held Liam. 

"So, even though this goddamn house has a billion and a half bedrooms," Danny said, guiding the kids up the stairs, "We are supposed to ensure everyone has a roommate. Nancy thinks it's a better way to get us, 'assimilated." 

 "How long have you lived here?" Lip asked, as he followed close behind.

"Five years now," Danny answered quickly, although it feels like yesterday that I moved in. Danny grimaced for a moment, "I was in a bad place, I was really lucky Nancy took me in."

"How about you?" Ian asked Mickey who was following the group five steps behind, with Mandy beside him. 

"What about me?"

"How long have you both been here?"

"They moved in two weeks ago." Nicole said, before Mickey or Mandy could reply. "They are newbies just like you."

They had reached the top of the stairs and Danny gestured to the first room on the left, "Lip you are bunking with me."

Lip shrugged, and peered his head through the door. He was not surprised that they wanted to separate the siblings, it made sense if they were going to be separated into different houses soon. Danny's room appeared clean, some basketball posters on the wall, and there was already a small cot set up for him. Lip didn't even have a chance to go in the room before Danny was pushing them on. 

\---

Downstairs, Nancy had just gotten rid of that social worker bitch and walked to the kitchen. She was happy to finally have the godforsaken smile cleaned from her face. Shaking, she reached for a wine glass and a bottle of chardonnay.  _Why?_ She asked herself,  _Why the fuck did I agree to take in more kids?_ She knew it was only supposed to be temporary, but so were the others and they had been here  _forever._

She had originally taken in kids, so that she could impress her husband with her generosity, and to prove to him that she was a maternal woman, not just some bimbo. However, each kid she adopted had her reaching for another glass a day. It didn't help that her husband hated the children, and spent most of his nights at "out of city conferences." Fuck it all.

She downed the glass in one sip, and contemplated "one more glass, and I will no longer see this fucking house as a place where my dreams went to die." _  
_

\---

Danny stopped by the next door in the upstairs hallway, "Uh you," he said pointing to Debbie, who looked startled and clung to Fiona's side.

"Debbie." Fiona corrected, giving her six year old sister a comforting pat on the shoulder, gesturing her forward.

"Right, Debbie you will be bunking with Mandy in this room." Danny said gesturing to the next bedroom on the right. "Now the girls share this washroom." Danny pointed to the ghastly pink bathroom filled which exuded a strong perfumy scent so strong all the Gallaghers wrinkled their noses in disgust. "So that leaves, Fiona & Liam in Nicole's room, and... you uh, Ian." Danny snapped his fingers and pointed at Ian, as he remembered the name, "You're with Mickey in that last room down the hallway, on the right."

Ian looked at Mickey, and shrugged. Ian would have preferred to share a room with Carl or Lip, it would've been just like at home. Plus, the unfriendly glances from Mickey didn't exactly make him feel welcome. Ian followed Mickey to the the bedroom, just as the other Gallaghers settled in to their own rooms. 

Before Mickey even opened the door, Ian saw the cardboard sign on the door reading "Keep the Fuck Out!" in a messy scribbled font. Mickey's door seemed about just as welcoming as he was. 

 


	4. Home Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Galaghers get settled into their rooms and get acquainted with their roommates, whether they want to or not.

Danny was about to walk in his room when he felt a tug on his shirt.

"What about me?" Carl asked. 

 _Fuck._ Danny swore at himself, he sighed, "I guess you're bunking in my room too. I'll ask Nancy for another cot."

Carl grinned wickedly and ran behind Lip, into his new room. 

Carl ran and jumped on the cot before Lip had a chance to even set his shit down. Carl was practically bouncing off the bed. This room was bigger than their entire main floor back home. Carl loved these new luxuries, he knew he could get used to this. 

Lip looked around Danny's room in boredom. The walls of the rooms were covered in posters, but Lip could see some dark blue painted on the walls, between two of the posters. Lip gazed at the bookshelf, it had a decent number of different books, many non-fiction. Lip admired the collection of aerospace, modern political theories, and robotics of the 21st century. Lip didn't realize it, but he had drifted to the bookshelf, and was pulling the books out.

"Hey" Danny exclaimed, as he walked in the room carrying a cot with the help of Nicole, "What the hell?!"

"Sorry, I just...Would you mind if I read some of these?"

Danny looked at Lip's big inquisitive eyes and couldn't help but nod.

Lip's eyes gleamed in excitement, he couldn't wait to escape from this fucking place and into the world of the written word.

\---

Ian walked into Mickey's room cautiously. He could feel the cold tense air, as if the room itself was glaring at him as much as Mickey was. The room was practically empty, Mickey did not seem to have any decorations in his room at all. There was a garbage bag in the corner, and a shoebox on the bookshelf, but other than that, the room seemed empty.

Ian walked over to the cot on the right side of the room, and lay his napsack on top. He sat down on the thin mattress, and was a little surprised at the accommodations in what seemed like such a wealthy home. Mickey's young 11-year old face glared at Ian with a fearful ferocity that Ian was not accustomed to. Ian hated the unexplained tension between them. He hesitantly smiled at the older boy, "Thank you for letting me stay in your room." He said.

"Like I had a fucking choice." Mickey glared, he stood in his room uncomfortably. He seemed more out of place in his own room than Ian was. "Just don't touch my fucking stuff."

Ian nodded and sighed heavily, it was going to be a long night.

\----

Mandy showed Debbie her room, like her brother's, it was empty. She had very few possessions, she had one beat up journal and a couple pieces of clothing in an old ragged bag. Her nervous eyes watched Debbie like a hawk as she entered her room. Her young green-blue eyes feared change, feared the new. Debbie was only six, barely a first-grader, but she had another person in her space. Her father had been in her space before, and ever since, she had always observed people very  _very_ carefully. 

Debbie still had tears drying in her eyes. This was a new place, Fiona had left her in a room with a stranger. Her heart was full of fear. She looked at the older girl on the opposite bed. Mandy was almost twice her age, but Debbie was surprised to see a similar fear and sadness behind her eyes. 

\---

Fiona lay down on her new bed. Nicole's room was an absolute mess, clothes, makeup, books, and everything else scattered the floor and every surface that she could see. Fiona's cot in the room acted as an oasis. As she lay, Liam still in her arms, the tears which she had been holding all night began to flow out of her. Fiona's eyes turned on like taps, and she could no longer control the plumming.

\---

It was the middle of the night. The house was dead quiet. Mickey Milkovich rose silently out of his bed, careful not to arouse his unwanted redheaded guest. He tiptoed to the window, his shoes in hand, and opened it without a sound. He crawled through easily, this wasn't exactly his first time. He grabbed onto the rain gutter and slid down like a pole. He didn't notice the freckled face that had appeared in his window, watching him as he ran from the fucking upper-class juvenile detention center. 


	5. Every Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey sneaks out of the house to get into some South Side trouble, but he is unaware that someone is following him.

Mickey ran from the foster house as fast as he could. The black hood of his sweater pulled over his head. The other foster kids, and the foster bitch, Nancy, didn't know, but he did this every night. He had even managed to keep it a secret from Mandy. He just couldn't sleep in that fucking mansion, not when his father was in jail, and his brothers in juvie.

Yes, Terry was an asshole, but Mickey would rather live with his own blood, than with some _stranger._ So every night since he had Mandy had been in the system, Mickey would sneak off and see his uncle. His uncle always had work for him, and Mickey hoped that some day soon he would save up enough money to bail out his dad.

Mickey jumped a turnstile at the L- station, and ran on the train before the security guard could catch him. He grinned with a little mischievous pride. If he had just accepted _Nancy,_ as his new mother...he would lose everything he is. Mickey was a born and bred south side thug, he had been rolling in drugs, before he could walk. The idea that the foster system, that some rich white lady, could change that, made him sick to his stomach. Mickey's pale blue eyes watched as the Chicago streets turned from shiny black roads, to the cracked gray old streets of the south side. Mickey hopped off the L and ran into the streets. 

He knew where Uncle Tom would be, past the rundown bars, in the alley behind the whorehouse. Mickey was eleven years old and he had already seen more shit, the most people did in their entire lives. 

Uncle Tom was handing out coke to a couple of his teenage dealers, when Mickey arrived. "Well if it isn't itty bitty Mickey." Uncle Tom grinned wickedly, his eyes glimmering in drunken mischief. "How much do you think you can pump today?"

Mickey just stuck out his small pale hands, "As much as you can give me."

Uncle Tom cackled, and shoved 20 dime bags into his nephews fingers, "Okay kid, remember you get three dollars for every bag you sell, if you sell them all before midnight come back for more, and at 3am, you have to give me any money or product you have on you. Understand?"

Mickey nodded confidently, Uncle Tom said the same thing every night. Every damn night. 

"Okay then," Uncle Tom said clapping his hand on Mickey's shoulder, "Go get 'em." 

Mickey walked from the alley the drugs smuggled into his sweater pocket. He looked anxiously before he crossed the street, making sure there weren't any cops. He sighed and crossed the street quickly, running to his usual corner. But he didn't see Ian, tracing him with his eyes, from the dark doorway. 


	6. Thug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey catches Ian following him, and confronts him.

Ian watched as Mickey came out from the Alley. He wasn't sure what enticed him to follow the angry Milkovich boy, but Ian was young and had a natural curiosity. This kid had snuck out, went in a dark alley and came out with a bag of what Ian could only assume was illegal substances. Ian's curiosity was flying.

Ian knew that Fiona would not be happy if she knew he had sneaked out the first night in their new foster home, but  _so what?_ There was nothing she could do to stop this. The Gallaghers were going to be split up and shipped off to different houses and different cities, Ian needed to know how to survive, and  _Mickey...well he looked like a survivor._

Mickey could feel a tail. _Fuck a cop??_ He never needed to turn around, Mickey could always sense when he was being watched or followed. It wasn't rocket science, he could just feel it in his gut. He quickened his pace, and ran to the street corner and leaped into an alleyway. 

Ian followed, trying desperately not to be noticed, he peeked his head into the alley slowly. 

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!!??" Mickey could not fucking believe it, that freaking redhead Gallagher kid. 

Ian flushed crimson, he stared abashedly at the ground. He didn't know what to say, he didn't have a reason to be there, he just was. 

Mickey was furious. _Months,_ he had been sneaking out FOR MONTHS, and ONE FUCKING day with this kid, and he gets caught. He was so frustrated at himself, _how could I let this happen??_ _FUCK!_

Ian watched the other boy, amused. Mickey looked like a three year old having a tantrum with himself. He reminded him of Carl when he was first learning how to ride a bike, he couldn't figure it out, and kept falling and getting scraped up. Mickey looked just like Carl, angry and frustrated cover to hide the shame. 

The thing was, Mickey couldn't leave. So the kid saw him.  _So what?_ Mickey thought to himself,  _I still need the money._

"Look ass-wipe," Mickey sneered at him as threateningly as an eleven year old can, "You tell one goddamn soul about this I will rip your prepubescent balls off, you understand me?"

Ian smirked slightly, but wiped it off his face quickly before looking at his new roommate. "Absolutely. You need help?"

Mickey was taken aback for a moment, he _could_ sell more if the other boy helped, but he wasn't sure if he trusted him. Then again, he didn't seem to have much of a choice. He gritted his teeth, "Fine, but I keep all the profits." 

"For now," Ian replied, failing to hide his smirk this time. Ian could see right through the older boy. Ian had lived in the south side his whole life and he knew the difference between a thug and kid posing as a thug. 

\--

Ian and Mickey stood at the corner, by the tattoo parlor, and as potential customers walked by Ian would smile brightly and ask if they wanted a pick-me-up. Then Mickey would make the exchange. Mickey had never gone through this many bags before, he had to go back to Uncle Tom six times to get more supply. 

A car paused by their corner, the window slowly rolled down. 

Ian bounced up to the car, leaned in the window, "Want a pick-me-up?"

The man looked back, his eyes as hard as bricks, "Kid, you're under arrest." 

Ian's heart froze, and so did he, he did not move a muscle as the police officers came out of their car and put on the hand cuffs. Ian did nothing as he was forcibly placed in the back seat. His eyes were frozen with fear, and his mind was just trying to catch up. 

It was as the car started, that Ian finally snapped out of his frozen state. Ian looked frantically out the window for Mickey, but he was long gone. 

 


	7. The 10 year old felon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nancy drives Ian home from the police station and gives him a talking to.

The police station was cold, and smelled like black mold and doughnuts. Ian sat in the uncomfortable chair, the cop had been nice enough to uncuff him, but he was still watching him very closely.

Ian had not known Nancy's phone number so the police had just called social services. Ian was scared, his eyes shifted around the room and he could feel the eyes of suspicious cops watching him. Ian had been taken in for questioning, but because he had no product on him, he could not be charged. Mickey running off, really had been the best thing for both of them. Even though Ian was scared, he was extremely relieved, because he was not going to get a record, he was not going to juvie, he was going...back to the foster home. Ian sighed heavily, he supposed it was not the worst place to be, but still, it wasn't home.

Ian saw Nancy come in the police station. He was surprised, she looked extremely fixed up considering it was approximately four in the morning. She didn't notice him at first and just marched straight to the administration desk. Her face was firm, strong and there was a ferocity in her eyes. Ian was not sure whether to impressed or scared. 

The officer pointed to him, directing Nancy to look at Ian's pale freckled face. Her gaze softened slightly as she saw the fear in his eyes. She walked towards him, "Get up!" She hissed. Ian followed, Nancy signed release papers, and led Ian to her car. 

Nancy was quiet, too quiet. Ian did not trust the silence. He had grown up a Gallagher, his house had always been loud. When his brothers or sisters were mad, he knew by the way they screamed. Even when Frank or Monica were around, the yelling never ended. This estranged silence, not only confused Ian, it made the fear in him grow. 

Nancy was silent for the entire drive home. She did not say one word. Not. One. Word. She stared at the dark streets ahead. As they pulled in the driveway she turned to Ian, and sighed. 

"Look Ian," She said as she turned off the ignition, "I cannot have some ten year old felon in my house. You were lucky today, very lucky. But selling drugs? In South side Chicago? Either you are a criminal or an idiot."

Ian thought of Mickey and wondered which one he would be. But he kept his mouth shut and looked down.

"I'm sorry, kid." Nancy grimaced, "As it is, taking in you kids was supposed to be temporary. But I think I have to call social services to have you all reassigned by tomorrow."  
  


Ian nodded, he didn't know what to say. He did not know what to do. 

"Now go to your room, I'll talk to you and your siblings in the morning."

"I'm sorry." Ian whispered, as he opened the car door and somberly walked into the foster mansion. One night, one night, and he had ruined it for all of his siblings. He knew this had always been temporary...but that temporary moment of peace, had been cut short. Ian didn't know how he would be able to face Fiona or Lip in the morning, and explain to them what he had done. 


End file.
